


Normal Starts Somewhere

by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Guardiancorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress
Summary: The path to normal always starts with the first step. (a missing 4x19 scene)
Relationships: Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Kudos: 5





	Normal Starts Somewhere

James is the one who goes looking for Lena. He feels in control again, like he can be in the same room as her without spinning out.

He finds her on her office balcony. When their eyes meet, James sees a flash of joy before it’s shuttered by whatever truth has left her shaken and alone on her balcony.

“Brainy said you were feeling better,” she says. “I’m sorry I haven’t been to visit. I went to see Kara, and she needed help chasing down a lead about Lex…”

James leans against the balcony rail. “It’s okay. Really. It gave me a chance to talk to my sister, which… I think we really needed.”

There’s a heartbeat of silence before Lena takes a steadying breath. “James, there’s something I need to tell you. About Lex.”

“There’s only one reason I can imagine Lex would want me dead,” James returns, heading her off. “And it has nothing to do with me.”

“He was sick.”

“And you helped him. I get it, Lena. You had the chance to save his life, and you did. If it were Kelly, I would have done the same thing, no matter what she’d done.” James gazes at her, offering a dim smile. “Maybe next time, you can trust me enough to understand that, instead of cutting me loose on the way to Paris.”

Lena’s huffs a watery laugh, attempting a glare. “You’re not allowed to forgive me that easily.”

“You forget how well I know you, Lena Luthor,” James returns. “I think you’ve beaten yourself up enough for the both of us.”

Her tears blink free, and James finally gives in to the urge to reach for her. He engulfs her in a hug, and Lena wraps her arms around him in return. Just like that, his world tilts back onto its axis.

“I’m sorry,” she breathes into his shoulder.

“Can we try again?” he asks, his forgiveness already given. “I’ve missed you.”

Lena nods. “I’d like that.”


End file.
